Mp3 Writing Practice via Danny Phantom
by kate-7h
Summary: This is a writing practice where you put your ipod on shuffle and write as long as the song goes on. So there are like 25 little snip-its about the characters of Danny Phantom. P.s. Tell me what your favorite is, maybe I'll make a story out of it.


Mp3 Shuffle Game thing

Rules: Stop on every song I know, write until the music stops.

Disclaimer: Characters are Butch's

1. I See the Light - Tangled

Danny held Sam close, bridal style, as he flew over the glistening pond. The stars shone as bright a mini suns. Sam looked up to see Danny staring at her, silvery light flooded over his face and she knew, as she had known all along, he was the one.

Danny just watched his girlfriend laugh in the light. He couldn't believe he had been in such a fog before, seeing every girl but the most beautiful, who had always been right in front of him.

2. Laughing With - Regina Specktor

A grim smile appeared on Danny's face as he saw such evil, both in the ghost world, but in the world he defended as well. He realized the joke was on him, with wrong everywhere its hard to make the right choice. So he just laughed. Oh, how funny this world could be. God really had such a sense of humor, though people don't usually see it. Danny did. And he laughed with God.

3. If I Die Young - Band Perry (Sam Tsui cover)

Sam leaned over the freshly overturned dirt. She knew when this had all started, it couldn't end well. Tears streaked her mascara down her cheeks and fell to the earth that held her best friend to it's heart. He couldn't leave her like that, he'd promised he'd be careful.

"You promised!" She screamed to the overcast sky. "You promised," she muttered again and again.

"I know, I'm sorry," the breeze whispered in her ear.

4. I Will Not Bow - Breaking Benjamin

Danny had faced horrible things. His life was filled with problems, evil and mayhem. He couldn't help but feel he was losing his own existence, but he refused to give in. He couldn't. That meant that all he stood for was worthless. If he let them break him so many people would lose their lives. And it would be his fault. He couldn't let that happen. Even if saving them meant giving up his sanity, his world, his life, but he couldn't change from that place. He was immovable.

5. Iridescent - Likin Park

Knees trembled as the ghostly army cried in the distance. Danny stood alone, facing a foe so great, so powerful, and he alone could win. Anyone else would be hurt, killed. It had to be him, on his own, no matter how unfair that was. The frustration nearly knocked the wind from him. Why couldn't these ghosts live out their after-life in peace? The desperate thoughts piled in his head. But now he had to concentrate. He breathed in a deep breath and exhaled, letting it go and facing his enemy.

6. I Heard the Bells On Christmas Day - Casting Crowns

Bells rang in the distance. Danny looked up in hesitation. They stood for all that he did. Peace. But despair bowed his head. Peace was a joke. There was no such thing. There was too much hate, but the bells persistently contradicted him. Peace on Earth, they sang over and over. Danny eyes leaked tears from the corners. Good will to men. Danny felt love in his heart for the people of earth, or in the ghost zone. Peace should be spread, no matter who you are.

7. Lucky - Jason Mraz

Paulina flashed a bright smile into the crowd of boys in the halls. The all loved her. She knew she was lucky, she knew she was pretty, but it wasn't enough. She was missing something in her life, something major, but she couldn't imagine what that was, she had everything. What she didn't understand was that why were tears spilling onto her pillow every night. She was so lucky, but her tears said otherwise.

8. I'd Lie - Taylor Swift

"You totally like him!" Eighth grade Tucker laughed up a storm, rolling on Danny's bed.

"I so don't! Shut up, idiot, he's coming back," Sam said, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Got popcorn," Danny announced, holding a large bowl. But he tripped and dropped the whole thing on the ground at Sam's feet.

"Oh, sorry Sam," he said scraping it back in the bowl.

"It's cool," Sam said casually, and bent to help. Tucker watched them with happy approval.

9. Misery Business - Paramore

Sam glared as Paulina looped her arm in Danny's. Danny blushed and looked perfectly content; Paulina looked at Sam with total confidence. After awhile she got bored and Danny was free. After all the excitement of the disateriod and everyone knew his identity, he was finally hers after all those years of hiding it. Sam couldn't help it. Standing in the hallway, seeing Paulina's jealous eyes, Sam pulled Danny into a kiss.

10. You Can't Take Me - Bryan Adams

Johnny flew through the streets of Amity Park. The dark whipped at his face. He glanced up at the goody-goody after him. He scoffed; you can't trap a free spirit. Johnny was a fighter, a winner, a wildfire. There was no way he was going to give up his freedom. Danny Phantom couldn't take him, never for good.

11. Everyday Superhero - Smash Mouth

Danny woke to a blaring alarm. He jumped up, knowing he'd be late for school. Dressing quickly he was out the door. As soon as he stepped out his ghost sense went off. He rolled his eyes and went ghost, flying after the Box Ghost.

"Danny Phantom!" People yelled as he flew by. He defeated the Box Ghost quickly and walked the rest of the way to school. He bumped into Dash, "Watch it, Fenterd!" He yelled in his face.

12. Evil Angel - Breaking Benjamin

Nocture was majestic, proud, and deadly cold. Some called him the angel of death, others the spirit of the night. He held his head high, stand firm. He opened his arms to reality, took their worries into peaceful nothingness, never to wake to this disastrous life. In a way, he helped them as much as they helped him, live in silence.

13. Kiss my Eyes - AFI

Vlad snorted at the child's persistence, in hating him Daniel achieved nothing. Fighting him was meaningless, but the boy was persistent in his loathing.

14. Way You Are - Bruno Mars

Sam sometimes felt like she wasn't good enough. It was a stupid thought because she knew she was but the thought still came. But when Danny called her pretty the sun felt warmed, brighter. She always was very sure of herself, but now she was pretty, and she knew Danny wouldn't lie to her.

15. Burning Love - Elvis Presley (Wynonna cover)

Danny looked at his girlfriend, Sam. She was gorgeous in her prom dress, sparkling purple flecks. He couldn't help but stare. She'd wrap her hands around his neck, sending shivers down his spine. When she kissed him, his lungs refused to work anymore. He'd just kiss her back and since he was taller than her now, he leaned down into them. Sometimes he felt so high in her love he would literally float.

16. Dear Agony - Breaking Benjamin

Danny felt his torso, where the shredding had happened. His parents didn't know what they were doing. He knew that, but it didn't stop the pain, the mighty agony that wouldn't stop. He tried to fight it, to carry through, but the agony wished to create as much physical and mental pain possible. He couldn't breathe, see, his life was in ruins. They couldn't see the pain, never could they know. Maybe someday the pain would be too great and he would finally sleep in peace, but that was too much to hope. He just let himself slip into numbness.

17. Dream a Little Dream of Me - Mama Cass

Sam looked out her window, the stars were bright and she was alone in her room. She absent mindedly twirled the ring around her finger. She wondered what Danny was doing with his last night as a bachelor.

Danny lay on top of his blankets, anticipation stirring in his stomach. He could hardly believe that the next morning he would be getting married, and he wouldn't have to dream alone.

18. Love You Out Loud - Rascal Flatts

A shy smile snuck onto Danny's face as Sam kissed his cheek. He felt so wonderful, so exstatic. He loved her, the way she was so Sam. He just wanted to tell everyone he met just how amazing this girl was. He would take Dash's abuse with a smile because Sam had held his hand the minute before. It was a good feeling, being so in love. Spinning in the sky he felt the sun and thought of her.

19. So Small - Carrie Underwood

Danny was shot to the ground. Vortex was exceptionally challenging and he just couldn't take another hit. He shut his eyes in the mud and felt so alone, so tired. It hurt to be so lost from his humanity, where it doesn't feel like being human makes any difference. It's just a term. But without that, life would be in chaos. Life would be so sad and alone, but he new he wasn't alone. He had family and friends who love him for all that he is. That made Vortex seem so much smaller.

20. Get Back Up - TobyMac

Disdainful eyes looked up at the sky. Why is life so hard? Danny asked this question. He felt so lost and tired. What was the point in false heroics? No one even wanted them, he was still seen as the villain, despite the good he's done. But he knew a hero's life is difficult and you just have to get back up again and brush off the pain, perform your duty. People need you. They may hate you, but they need you.

21. Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri (Sam Tsui cover)

Sam stopped as Gregor, or Elliot, walked toward her.

"Sam, you taught me what life is like. Take me back." He was speaking but she only felt her heart ache. He reached for her hand but she pulled it behind her back.

"I don't want you back, now I better not see you around here again." His words meant nothing, they were all lies, vicious lies meant to rip and tear at her wounded heart. Who did he think he was to do that?

22. Firework - Katy Perry

Sam watched Danny drop to his knees, exhausted and discouraged. The very town he was trying to protect hated him. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his shoulders. He looked up at her with his lovely blue eyes. So sad eyes.

"You are worth so much, Danny. You mean more than anyone can ever know," she said with a smile.

"How do you know? I feel pretty useless."

"I know because I know you. You're a gigantic firework. And I will never let you go out."

23. Never Gonna Be Alone - Nickleback

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes. She was six, she wasn't supposed to cry over a broken toy. She felt so sad and there was no one in the playground because it was dark and almost rainy. Then she heard someone behind her. She turned to see a boy with black hair and blue eyes holding his own toy out to her. She sniffed and took the toy, but before she could say anything, the boy was running back to his spot under the slide where another was sitting. Sam huffed, she'd thought the boy was being nice, not spying.

She stomped over to the slide in her flowery shoes and ruffled socks.

"I don't like people running away without telling me who they are," she said, folding her arms across her bright pink dress.

The boy who gave her the toy looked so scared, like she was going to hit him or something.

"I'm Tucker," the other boy said, adjusting the glasses on his nose.

"See? That's not scary," she said to the blue eyed boy.

"I..I …I'm…," he stuttered, obviously struggling to get the words out. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "I'm …..I'm Danny!" He said, raising his fists in triumph.

Sam smile and handed the toy back, "I don't need this anymore. I have friends now."

24. Aha - Imogen Heap

Sam's fingers stretched toward Danny, the ghost boy, the one trying to prevent the growth. This angered her at first, but she realized that he might be useful to rule with her. He was worthy of her affection. She felt unnaturally cold and for a split second, she felt the warmth of love and concern from this boy. He promised he'd save her, but he was wrong, she'd save him from the urban jungle he was stuck in. She desired to keep this boy; he gave her happiness, a human emotion unsustainable from the vines that surrounded her.

25. Look Through My Eyes - Phil Collins

Jack looked down at his son. They were on a normal fishing trip. Ever since learning his secret, Jack still felt a bit tense, but what he knew was that his love for his son was so much greater than any hatred of ghosts. One thing scared him more; the sneaking thought that his own son was afraid of him, and who could blame him? _I'm gonna tear you apart! Molecule be molecule! _Jack was ashamed at the memory of screaming that at his son. But when Danny looked up at his dad and smiled, and real, authentic smile, Jack knew that his threats could be forgiven and he could be the boy's father after all.


End file.
